Rescue Mission
by MyLife2
Summary: Harley is in Arkham Asylum, and the Joker must go on a mission to get her back. But Batman seems to always get in the way. Joker discovers feelings he didn't know he could have or feel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so I know I have been away for awhile college has been a lot. But I'm back, and hopefully back to stay. This is my first ever Joker and Harley Quinn story so please don't be too hard on me! But I would definitely love some constructive criticism so my story can be the best it possibly can. (I just want to say I don't own the Joker/Harley Quinn or any quotes I have taken from Suicide Squad all credits go to the original writers).**

 **Anyway let's get onto the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Joker POV:

Harley has been in Arkham Asylum for over a year now, and truth be told I was actually starting to miss that pain in the ass. My henchmen haven't found any ways of infiltrating the damn asylum, those no good sons of bitches. Anger started to surround me, my body swaying as if I was drunk, my eyes blurring the world around me. I put the gun to my head.

"Boss is this a bad time?" Jonny Frost walked in immediately regretting becoming involved in the situation.

I laugh pointing the gun at him, pulling the trigger shooting just inches from his body. Jonny turns his head looking to where the bullet had just penetrated the dark purple wall. I laugh again when I see his face struck with panic, I fall to my back and sigh. "What can I do for you Jonny?" I hissed.

"We've found the Bat." Jonny's eyes glistened waiting to hear his bosses plan.

"I don't need the Bat I need Harley. Unless you are telling me that Batman is willing to go into Arkham and get Harley for me, then I see no use in him." I strummed my finger along a knife I found on the ground.

"Ah." Jonny looks around. "I just thought.." I cut him off before he could finish whatever ridiculous bullshit he was going to make up.

"Pull the car around. We're going for a drive." I sit up a cold dead stare comes across my face.

Harley Quinn POV:

Arkham Asylum sucks, I miss my Puddin' and the clothes they have me wearing aren't nearly as cute as what my Puddin' lets me wear.

"Rise and shine Princess." Griggs hit the bars with his baton.

"What are you doing at Arkham Asylum?" I spoke in a hushed voice.

Griggs looked around, and played with his baton before answering. "I got reassigned.

"I'm bored. Play with me." I twirl my hair in my finger, biting my bottom lip that has been stained by red lipstick.

"Not today fruitcake, you killed five of my men already. Like hell I'm stepping foot into that bat cave." Griggs smiles tilting his head to the side. "Bat cave" He snickered. "Aren't you and the Joker obsessed with Batman?"

My blood began to boil. "Don't talk about my Puddin' or the Bats ever again." I crooked my head to the side and stared at him with crazy wild eyes and grabbed him by the collar and began to laugh.

He pulled my hands off him a little shaken by the fact that I was that close to him. Griggs composed himself but still looked as lost as ever. "Yeah..okay dollface, you keep being pretty and crazy."

Just as he began to walk away to check on the other lowlife criminals locked up in this hellhole. I screamed making him jump and grab his heart. I laughed. "Sorry the voices." I was now hanging my head from the cold hard bed. Looking at him as if he was the crazy one. He continued to walk as if nothing had happened leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

Joker POV:

In the car I got a flashback of when I got Harley back the first time from her imprisonment in Belle Reve Prison. _My henchmen and I all busted our way into the prison making the dark walls bright for only a few moments as we came in machine guns blazing. They sawed open the only thing keeping me from touching her. I brought her back to the old abandoned warehouse I call home. By the time we got back to the place I call home Harls was asleep with her head in my lap. I didn't understand how she could be so tired after I did all the work saving her ungrateful ass, this infuriated me. I wrapped my hand around her petite neck easily and began to clench my hand squeezing harder and harder with every second that went by. She jolted awake gripping my hand trying desperately to pull my hand from her body. I only squeezed harder watching the color slowly drain from her face._

 _I heard her faint whisper. "I'm sorry Puddin' I didn't mean to." I slowly released my grip from her neck and threw her to the opposite end of the car. Her hands in front of her neck protecting it from my grasps._

 _"We're home." I hissed whipping open the door of the van. "Go upstairs and take a shower you smell like a wet dog." I slammed the door shut behind me hearing a faint gasp of fear leave Harley's throat before the door fully shut. We didn't speak for quite some time after that night._

 _A few weeks went by from that night I choked her. As I walked to my office I heard her faint footsteps slowly climbing our twisted staircase. Shortly after she came down and knocked on my door before letting herself come in._

 _"Puddin'?" She said almost inaudible, placing her left hand on my right shoulder._

 _I glanced over at her hand, letting her keep it there momentarily. "Yes Harley?" I spoke almost snake like._

 _"I'm sorry I made you mad. I promise to try harder next time." Her voice shaken._

 _I rolled my eyes annoyed at my companion for the millionth time. "Harley, you never know when enough is enough do you?" I turned to face her, her hand pulled back to her throat to protect it at all cost, nerves running through every inch of her body. I raised my hand to her stopping just before hitting her face._

 _"Mistah J?" She questioned, concerned and confused as to why I stopped myself. She slowly let her hands fall from her neck and grabbed my hand that was still lingering in the air._

 _I hung my head letting her hold my hand there, just contemplating the moment and what I have done. "Pooh. You know Daddy cares about you right?" I questioned, wondering if I even knew the answer to that._

 _With great enthusiasm she answered almost a second after I had asked. It was like as if I had never laid a finger on her or hurt her in any means. "Of course Puddin' why would you ask such a thing?" She knelt to the ground and lifted my head to look at her._

I slammed my fist against the roof the car as I was shot back into reality.

If I hadn't been so cruel she wouldn't have left. I knew there was only so far I could push Harley until she began to lose faith in me. But that night when she went missing I couldn't control my anger anymore. Another flashback hit as my henchmen sped down the streets of Arkham.

 _I came home late that horrific night. Batman had seen us leaving the club just after we had stolen a shipment of automatic guns. He followed us for what seemed like two or three miles before jumping onto the roof of the car. Harley had reached for my gun and tried to shoot at the dumb Bat but managed to miss every shot._

 _"Hold still you stupid Bats." She spoke through clenched teeth. "You're ruining date night!"_

 _I dropped gears to take a tight turn finally sending that fucker right where he belongs into a dumpster that had piss and vomit all down the side of it. We didn't get too far until the Bat was on our tail again. This time he managed to pop the two back tires sending Harls and I into a tree having the lamborghini flip three times before falling into the river. She went through the windshield and I got sent to the passenger side. Dazed and confused I swam to the top of the water seeing the Bat in the distance making his way towards us. I had a choice to make that night. Save Harley or save myself._

 _Shortly after I had been home I heard a bike rumbling just outside the perimeter of the abandoned warehouse. "You asshole, you left me there to die!" Harley shouted throwing the motorcycle to the ground._

 _I didn't even bother to get up from my chair I didn't have time for her right now. A few seconds later she had slammed my office door into the wall. I could see water still dripping from her hair. "Harley you're okay." I said cheerfully my arms opened wide. "I was worried about you."_

 _She shook her head water falling onto my face. "Oh no no no. Don't pull this shit again. You know I can't swim!" She yelled._

 _With my arms still spread wide I frowned making it seem like I truly cared. "Harley don't be like that."_

 _She was now inches away from me. "I am soaking wet, and I would have gotten taken by Bats if I didn't find that motorcycle in time. Then what would have you done then?" She stood still taking in my expression. When she saw that I went from smiling to completely annoyed she slapped me across the face._

 _I cocked my head to the side, I had a wicked smile on my face as I placed my hand on my right side of the face. "Do not test me Harley." I wiggled my finger at her in disapproval. "I promise when I am done with you, you'll be hanging on by your very last breath."_

 _She stepped back fully aware of what she had just done. Just as she was about to turn away from me and walk off I stood and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into me. She placed her hand on my chest and tried to begin and say sorry. But I quickly stopped her by smashing my glass over her head. At that point she had managed to squeak out the words 'I'm sorry', but they meant nothing to me at this point. This wasn't the first time she had messed up a plan, she had messed up a plan just a few nights ago; so I knew this wasn't going to be the last plan she fucked up._

 _I threw her across the room her back slamming against the corner of my wooden work desk. She fell to the ground, but I was next to her in seconds giving her no time to catch her breath. I put my cold hands around her neck just like I had a few weeks ago, and slammed her up against the wall. I could feel the beating of her heart as I held her there inches from the ground. She clawed at my hand which was no help. Just as I saw her taking what could have been her very last breath I let her drop to the ground. I watched as she gasped for air like a fish out of water. A few minutes had past and I was still standing over her waiting for her to attempt to speak to me again._

 _She looked up at me her eyes still burning with love for me, and I couldn't understand why. So I said the very words I knew would hurt her more than any physical pain could ever do. "Harley I despise you, when I pushed you into the chemical bath I didn't want to go back for you. I wanted to leave you for dead." At that I left her in my office not caring what happened to her at that moment. Shortly after I went back to check on her, for some reason I am drawn to her. She is the fire in my loins. The itch in my crotch. The one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn! And I needed her, but she was gone._

I was jolted awake from my flashback, falling forward from my seat hands on the dashboard as my head slammed against them. Jonny had slammed on the breaks, a dark figure standing a few feet from the car. I narrowed my eyes and gave a wicked smile when I realized the figure staring back at me was the so called hero Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for all the support you have been giving this story it truly means alot to me. I know it's been a little while since the last chapter, but honestly it was because I didn't know what I wanted to happen next. But I think I figured it out..hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harley POV:

Yet again another day in this asylum. I wonder what Griggs is doing today? I haven't seen him since the other day when I scared the shit right outta him, I smiled putting my tongue between my teeth proud of myself. More importantly I wonder if my Puddin' even knows where I am or whether or not he is coming for me. I graceful floated over to the metal bars keeping me trapped in this hellhole. I pressed my face up against the cold, hard bars and looked in both directions seeing nothing but staff members talking about room 617. The women in room 617 had been from what I gathered placed under solitude for biting the neck of her doctor.

I stayed like that for a few minutes until I noticed an unfamiliar face coming towards my cell. "Harley Quinn I assume." A man wearing a white lab coat spoke harshly as he looked over his clipboard.

"Hiya nice to meet ya." I smiled holding out my hand for him to shake. But he just looked at it and continued to write something on the paper he had. I frowned when he didn't take my hand. "Ya know it's awful rude not to shake someone's hand when you first meet them." I turned walking back to my bed.

He sighs. "Deepest apologies Miss..um.. Quinzel." He finally looked up from his clipboard. "My name is Dr. Maxwell Conley I'm hear to run some test on you."

Rolling around seductively on my bed not paying too much attention to what he had to say. "So what I'm hearin' is you want to play a game?"

"I guess you could call it that." He smirked watching me through the bars. "Now Ms. Quinzel, these 'games' are not going to be easy."

I move to the bars in one swift moment to where he was standing. "I like a challenge." I cock my head to the side smiling. Then a shock took over my body, when I looked down to my left side right under my ribs I saw the prongs of a taser penetrating my clothes and skin. I fell to the ground as the electricity found its way throughout my whole body.

The last thing I remember from that is Dr. Conley saying it was just 'precaution' or 'protocol' and that it was best not to fight it. I woke up in a dark room, strapped to a hard metal table. There was no windows, no noise, no nothing. Fearing with what was to come of me, I tried to wiggle my way out of the leather buckles, pulling my arms with all the strength I could conjure up. With no avail no matter how much I struggled I couldn't set myself free.

"Tsk tsk tsk Harls..can I call Harls?" Dr. Conley laughed taking off his lab coat placing it on a hook by the door. "Of course I can, you have no say in this matter." He spoke yanking my head back as he stood next to me his face inches from mine.

"Just you wait until my Puddin' hears about this. You are so screwed." I pulled my head from his grip.

"That's the thing Harls, your 'Puddin'' isn't even looking for you, he couldn't care less about you." Dr. Conley laughed fiddling with the machine.

"What are ya gonna do?" I smirked, laughing at the idea of him trying to hurt me.

"Well." He began playing with one of the electroconvulsive therapy's rods taunting me with it. "I will start by telling you what I need from you, and then we will go from there." He paused standing behind me where I couldn't see him. "Do you know where the Joker is?" He questioned reaching over for the other rod, turning the machine on.

"I would never give my Puddin' up like that." I frowned when he dropped the table I had been tied to horizontally to the ground instead of the standing potion it had been in.

He tortured me for what seemed like hours with each shock he delivered getting increasingly intense. Questioning me about my relationship with the Joker, my relationship with Batman. Whether or not I thought the Joker would be willing to do _anything_ to save me. At one point I had blacked out, forcing him to smack me and wait a few minutes before he delivered the next shock.

"Harley, all you have to do it tell me where the Joker is, and I can let you go back to your room." Dr. Conley sighed growing more and more impatient he turned the machine to high intensity, deadly for most people. "Harley, just tell me where he is, and this can all stop. No more waterboarding, no more experiments. We have learned you will never be Harleen Quinzel again, but that won't stop us from getting you to spill what you know about the Joker." He yelled.

Finally having enough of me he put the rods to the burn marks he had imprinted onto my skull and delivered the final blow. I passed out once again, but this time I had a flashback to the night I had left Mistah J.

 _I splashed my way over to the steel beam that was holding up the bridge and clung to it for dear life. I had two things to worry about, one being not drowning, and the second making sure Batman doesn't see me. I managed to pull myself out of the water, without Batman's help this time. I hate feeding into his hero bullshit. The last time Batman pulled his 'hero duty bullshit' he locked me up in prison._

" _Puddin' where are you?" I questioned looking around before noticing Batman was a few feet from me._

" _Harley." His voice deep, but still caring. "Are you okay?" He tried to walk towards me._

" _Stay. Away from me you stupid Bats." I slowly started walking backwards keeping Batman in my sight._

 _He put his hands up in surrender. "I just want to talk, that's all." Still inching forward with every step I took back. "Where is Joker?"_

" _I'm not tellin' you nothin'." I turn running in any direction I think will keep me from running into Batman._

 _I must have ran for at least two blocks until I found a motorcycle. I heard the Bats car making its way towards me as I frantically hot wired the bike. I finally got the bike roaring to life, screeching the tires as I made my way out from the side street onto the busy streets of Gotham city. I finally got rid of the Bat and made my way back to the place we call home._

 _I noticed the light on in Mistah J's office when I pulled up. I dropped the bike to the ground just outside the gate and made my way towards the warehouse. "You asshole, you left me there to die!" I screamed._

 _I made my way through the house dripping water everywhere, at that point I didn't even care nor notice Mistah J's henchmen sitting playing poker. I slammed open his office door revealing a Joker that put on a facade that he was happy I was okay. "Harley you're okay." His arms opened as if he was wait for me to run into them. "I was worried about you."_

 _I shook my head a bead of water coming off hitting him in the face. "Oh no no no. Don't pull this shit again. You know I can't swim." I yelled, clearly pissed he would leave me to die yet again._

 _His arms were still open at this point hoping that I would just let it go. "Harley don't be like that."_

 _I was inches from his face, I knew this wasn't going to be the last time he would leave me to die somewhere, and I had just had enough of it. "I am soaking wet, and I would have gotten taken by Bats if I didn't find that motorcycle in time. Then what would have you done then?" I stood still taking in his expression hoping he would understand where I was coming from. When I saw he was only annoyed with me and no longer even put on his fake facade I got mad and slapped him across the face. I immediately regretted it._

 _He cocked his head to the side, he had his signature wicked evil smile on his face as he place his hand on his right side of the face. "Do not test me Harley." He said wiggling his finger in disapproval. "I promise when I am done with you, you'll be hanging on by your very last breath."_

 _I stepped back fully aware of what I have done. I love my Puddin' why would I ever even dream of hitting him. I was just about to turn and walk away when I heard him stand and grab me by my wrist pulling me into him. I placed my hand on his chest and tried to say sorry for what I have done. But he quickly interrupted by smashing a bottle over my head. "I'm sorry" I squeaked out almost inaudible. But I could tell he heard and I could tell it meant nothing to him._

 _He threw me across the room my back slammed against his wooden work desk. I fell to the ground my breath taken from me. He was next to me within seconds not giving me any chance to catch my breath. He put his cold hands around my neck just like he had a few weeks ago slamming me against the wall. I felt a shiver go up my spine as fear took over my body. He held me there helpless above the ground, I tried to claw at his hands but it was useless. I gasped for air as the world around me faded I took what I thought would be my last breath as he let me drop to the ground. I grabbed at my throat begging air to enter my lungs, I coughed as the air burned the back of my throat. I looked up at my abuser with the purest love in my eyes as he looked down upon me._

 _He looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes and said the very words I never thought I would hear. "Harley I despise you, when I pushed you into the chemical bath I didn't want to go back for you. I wanted to leave you for dead." And he left. I knew nothing I could say or do would change his mind._

 _I knew I couldn't face him, although I still loved him. I told him from the start when he asked me those two questions; that I would die for him, and not only that but I would live for him. But I had to leave I now knew how he felt, and I couldn't change that no matter how much I cared for him._

 _I took off out the window and down the side of the warehouse and jumped back on the bike that was still running where I dropped it. I sped down the streets of Gotham the world was spinning I felt with every second and every inch I got further from him the more I yearned for him. The more I wanted to turn back and run into his arms not caring what the consequence was going to be from doing so. My heart ached and it felt like apart of me was slowly dying, my breathing slowed and my arms got to weak to hold up the bike. I faded in and out from reality no longer knowing what was real until I slammed the bike into a concrete barrier and got sent flying about hundred feet. I laid there lifeless not caring whether or not I got saved. I didn't want to live if I knew it meant I had to live without my Puddin'._

 _My eyes slowly blinked open to see a figure standing over me. "Puddin'?" I questioned my eyes still trying to adjust._

I sat up back in reality as a bucket of water was poured over my head. I was now in some dark place of the asylum rats running across the floor. I looked up from the floor I was now chained to, to see the one person I wasn't expecting Griggs.


End file.
